ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Worlds
Upon arrival to an arcade bar, called Flynn's, Ratchet and the group are about to enter inside, but they heard some strange noise coming from an alley. Kiva: Where's that coming from? Ratchet: No idea. Let's check it out. - As they arrived, they find three ninja turtles, who are trying to rescue the fourth turtle from inside a truck. Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: Clank, are you seeing this? Clank: I am. It appears these are not ordinary turtles. Kiva: They are ninja turtles. Ratchet: What? Seriously? Clank: Maybe they can help us. Skipper: Nope, don't trust them. Kiva: Oh, good grief.. Orville: Just because their ninja turtles, doesn't mean they could get in the way. Clank: Orville's right. Let's go talk to them. - The van is finally open and one of the turtles rams it open from the inside. Kiva: Oh, yeah. They are so going to help us. - The turtles heard Kiva from behind and prepare to defend themselves. Ratchet: Whoa, hang on there. We mean you no harm. Clank: We're just looking for some answers. I don't suppose you four have seen something odd, did you? - The turtle with the blue mask introduced himself and his brothers to Ratchet and the group. Leo: I'm Leonardo. And these are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. Clank: Hmm.. Named after the Renaissance masters. Interesting. Ratchet: Why? ???: It seems you have learn a bit of your journey, have you not? Kiva: Master Splinter.. - Splinter appeared behind the turtles and there's no doubt Kiva was right. Even Danny and Skipper are surprised to see him. Ratchet: Yeah, I suppose so.. Clank: We thought we could use some help with something important. Splinter: The crash site. I know. Kiva: Well, just tell us. Splinter: Getting there will not be easy. That is why you will need my assistance tonight. Ratchet: I won't mind if you tag along, Splinter. We need as much hands as we can get. Kiva: Totally. - With a new agreement on his hands, Ratchet and the gang enters the arcade bar and finds Flynn, who just beaten a new record for one of his games. Ratchet: That's Flynn, right? Clank: I thought he is working here, not showing off an audience. Kiva: That's the thing. When he's not working, he just plays video games. Ratchet: I guess it'll take some doing to convince him. - A worker for ENCOM, named Alan Bradley, shows up and explain the entire story. Flynn's own program was deleted by the M.C.P., The Master Control Program, and Alan tries to warn him about this dangerous control across any system. Kiva: A master computer program? Ratchet: Sounds like it's worth checking out. Clank: True, but we still need to investigate the crash site. Kiva: Maybe we should split up. Danny: Multi-tasking. Smart move. Ratchet: So, what's the plan? Kiva: Well, a few of us should do something about this MCP and a few of us should go investigate the crash site. Ratchet: I want to keep my promise to Splinter, so I'm leading a team to investigate the crash site. Clank: That's a good start, Ratchet. Splinter: I believe you. Leo: But, master Splinter. Who's going to look into this system issue? Kiva: I will. Ratchet: You're sure about this? Stopping this program won't be easy. It might be too difficult. Kiva: Ratchet, you need to remember that I have my Keyblade. Ratchet: This isn't about power. It's the person who wields it. Try to remember that, please. Kiva: Okay, I will. Clank: Danny, Sawyer. You think you two can help Kiva get inside? Danny: Sure. Sawyer: Anything for a friend like Kiva. Bernard: Hang on, we're coming too. Kiva: Okay, lets go. 'Operation: Fix Glitch' is a go. - Kiva, The Rescuers, Danny and Sawyer run towards ENCOM while Ratchet and the rest stays and looks into the crash site. However, this will make things difficult for both groups. Category:Scenes